Kate Randall
Biography Kate Randall is Hanna Marin's soon to be stepsister. She seems to be someone who is poised and well-brought-up. It is also mentioned that she is good at sailing. In season 2, Kate reveals to Hanna that she intends on being as bitchy as "A" to welcome Hanna to the family, secretly making her life miserable and "breaking" her life a horse. Season 1 She is introduced in "Can You Hear Me Now?" when Tom takes Hanna out to dinner. Hanna, thinking that she is to have a private evening with her father is shocked to see Tom greet Kate and Isabel in the restaurant. She is further shocked when she learns in that moment that Isabel is engaged to her father, making Kate poised to be his step-daughter. During dinner, the conversation focuses on Kate and her latest achievements, as well as the fact that she is accomplished at sailing, while Hanna doesn't know how. None of them seem to find Hanna's jokes funny, while the subject of Kate seems ever so fascinating. Adding insult to injury, Tom insensitively brings up Hanna's totaling Sean's car at this point in the conversation. And, despite Kate's seemingly wholesome demeanor, she behaves snarly towards Hanna: she shares a smirk with her mother as this is mentioned. But she does play nice by suggesting that Hanna's payback job might be interesting. Not to lose a beat, Hanna quickly mentions her fascination with "false veneers!" (Now that she needs to pay back Sean, she is to start working in his mom's dental office.) Season 2 She is not seen again until "Touched by an 'A'-ngel," when Hanna goes to try on bridesmaid dress and bumps into Kate in the store. When Kate sees Hanna trying on her dress, she sweetly expresses her disappointment that they couldn't all try their gowns on together. Before meeting her, Mona formed a negative opinion of Kate, based on what she considered a hideously ugly gown. However, when she sees Kate, she notices a rare designer piece that she is wearing. Kate invites Mona and Hanna to lunch, and Mona accepts, while Hanna declines. Kate seems to have only heard Mona, and they set a date. Later, the three are seen together on a horse farm, instead of a restaurant, because of a comment of Mona's about having gone to equestrian camp. Kate had invited the girls to go horseback riding instead. Hanna proves to be somewhat ignorant in front of Kate, though Kate doesn't comment, rather simply corrects her. She introduces the girls to her two friends, Elizabeth ("Bitsy") and Margaux. After they mount their horses, Mona and Hanna lag behind while the other three go ahead. Later, after losing their horses and apparently getting bitten, the girls return to the stable. There, Hanna expresses to Mona her feelings that Kate and her friends were nasty towards her and also considered Hanna clueless. Mona suggests that Hanna wasn't trying hard enough, making Hanna really rail against her future step family and Kate's friends, calling the latter bitches who can go to hell. It turns out that Kate and her friends outside the stable overheard the whole exchange after Mona 'accidentally' set her riding helmet on the loudspeaker switch. The girls rush out to undo the damage, but Kate walks away miffed, with her friends at her heels. Later, Hanna is afraid of getting into trouble with her father, but Kate surprises Hanna by not mentioning the incident to him. Instead, after Hanna thanks her for keeping quiet on the phone, she compares Hanna to a horse that will be broken. Her nasty side emerges, as she threatens to make Hanna's life miserable. Before hanging up, she welcomes Hanna to the family and sarcastically calls her "sis." In "I Must Confess," Hanna tries to be nice to Kate, despite her threatening phone call and gives her a glossy picture book of horses. Isabel plays nice in return and thus tricks Hanna into guzzling vodka before her expected toast to her father at the rehearsal dinner. Kate leaves Hanna alone with the dress, and Hanna throws up on it, satisfying Kate's plan, especially when Tom becomes furious with Hanna. While Hanna has passed out, Kate sees Hanna and the vomit on the dress, smiles, and leaves. Kate returns after Tom is through with his daughter, but is surprised to see Hanna in Regina's company. Regina grabs Kate's purse and reveals that Kate had water bottles full of Vodka for Hanna and unspiked water bottles for herself, exposing Kate for tripping Hanna and trying to win over her in the eyes of Tom. Hanna vows revenge, though Kate just shrugs and walks away. Notes In season 2, Kate is played by a different actress. She looks much different. She has longer, straighter, lighter blonde hair. Her eyes are now a medium brown as opposed to blue, a longer shaped face and is now much more fashionable. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:Marin Family Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Antagonist Category:Season 2 Category:Multiple Actors Category:TV show character Category:Secret-Keepers